


Sometimes a cancellation is a good thing...

by Deadloveheart



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloveheart/pseuds/Deadloveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets a cancellation and has some time on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a cancellation is a good thing...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, i was very bored...don't take this one too seriously. And again expect explicit, sexual stuff...  
> Enjoy ;)

"What do you mean 'you don't need me after all'?" I shouted into the phone, "I cleared my whole bloody schedule for your case!" The other end of the phone line went dead-the bugger had hung up on me! So much for dropping everything for someones case for an extra grand...I may have to check my address book and see if i know where they live. 

I checked my schedule out of mere hope there was some forgotten job or meeting needing my time, it was only one in the afternoon. Nothing. I spun around on my office chair, (something that never gets dull no matter what age you are) and drummed my fingers on my desk. I opened my laptop attempting to kill some time. Twitter and Facebook were the same as they were this morning and the I'M FEELING LUCKY Google feature could only take up so much time. As i was about too call it quits and close the browser an ad caught my eye, it was for pairs of ridiculously expensive boxer shorts. I don't need new underwear and i personally prefer briefs to boxers, but the model was gorgeous. And it gave me an idea my body found hard to ignore. 

I got up out of my chair and pulled the curtains behind my desk closed before opening the search engine and finding my favorite 'adult site', I'm pretty sure most of us have one...I think...Well anyway Hal always said i was odd, Hal also said quite a lot of other things too. Once a video that took my fancy had loaded i unbuttoned my shirt, pulled it down my arms and folded it on the chair opposite my desk, i didn't want it to get sprayed or dirty. I slowly unbuckled my belt, hooked my finger under the button of my trousers and unzipped them. I slowly slid them down my legs, they too got folded over the chair. 

Once i knew my clothing was safe, clean and still crisp and crease free i sat down on the cool leather chair in just my blue briefs. A shiver racing down my spine as my back and legs came into contact with the cool material. I leaned forwards and tapped the laptops touch pad to start the video. I lent back and started to palm myself through the fabric that was hugging my swelling cock. Once the guy on the screen was fully exposed i slid my briefs down my legs and off my bare feet. I swung my legs onto my desk so my back was slouched into the chair and my arse was slightly in the air. I spat onto my left hand, (i personally didn't like doing it but i have no other form of lubricant at hand.) 

"Aah!" I cried out in my scouse accent as my slick hand slid onto my erect dick, i pressed my thumb across the extra sensitive head of my penis to smear the clear drop of fluid that was pearling. Slowly, painfully, agonizingly slow i started to move my hand, up and down, with the odd twist here and there and the occasional flick of my wrist.I was starting to sweat enough that my skin was starting to sheen. I was gasping, but determined to keep the pace slow and let the pleasure build. Slouching further into my chair i placed the middle finger of my free hand into my mouth and started to swirl my tongue around it until it was slick with saliva. Spreading my legs open i pushed my finger past the hair and rested the pad of my fingertip against the dry, puckered skin of my hole. Gasping i pushed it in. Once my body was used to the feel of the intrusion i started to pump the finger in and out in time with the movements of the hand around my heavily leaking penis. I lined up my index finger along side my middle one, and pushed it in dry, hissing at the discomfort but needing more stimulation.

With two fingers pumping and scissoring inside me and my right hand slowly working my rock hard leaking dick i was a perspiring, moaning mess, my hair plastered to my scalp, the hair on my chest slicked to the skin. Beads of fluid were running down my brow and i wasn't going to allow myself an orgasm yet. My fingers couldn't quite reach my prostate but the vibration and movement alone was sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. My body couldn't take anymore, my abdominal muscles were tightening and my hips were bucking. Sweat was soaking me, running from my armpits. At the last second i let go of my rock hard cock, my body spasming and rolling as it was denied it's climax, my balls were tight and aching and pleasure was running through me, i was crying out at the intense feeling. 

Once the spasm had passed i removed my fingers from my anus and took my rock hard penis back into my hand, this time i was going to cum. I started stroking hard and fast, my hand a blur of motion. I straightened my body and rested my chin down, my mouth opened in a silent cry as pure heat exploded within me. The longest orgasm I've ever had shot through me, my hot semen splashing my face and into my open mouth. I was still shooting, it was splashing across my chest, onto my nipples and lying in pools in my bushy, thick, brown pubic hair. Once i could control myself i licked my lips clean and studied the mess i had made of myself, i was soaked in sweat and semen, the salty aroma of both coupled with a sharper tang of semen was strong in the air. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked it clean. I reached for the box of tissues on my desk and scoured my face and chest, and fought to get the thick, sticky fluid from between the hair on my groin. Licking a clean tissue to soften it i rolled back the sticky foreskin on my now flaccid penis and moped up all the cum from my head, making sure it wouldn't stain my briefs when i put them back on. I always have to dress perfectly, i can't allow myself to be wearing dirty clothing.

I pulled on my trousers (after checking there was nothing that could stain them) and buttoned my shirt. I opened the dry cleaning bag and slipped on the freshly laundered jacket. It smelled crisp and clean. After running a hand through my hair i slipped out of my door and headed for the docks.


End file.
